Stranger
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Santana was really having a bad morning. She had nearly missed the bus, it was raining, she had spilled her coffee, she had left her phone at home, Brittany was refusing to talk to her and to top it all off it was Monday. She was convinced her morning would be horrible until a girl took the seat next to her. Who knew a stranger could be so helpful? (Brittana relationship. Age 22)


Stranger

Santana stepped on the bus and took her seat. She was having a really bad morning. She had nearly missed the bus, it was raining, she had spilled her coffee, she had left her phone at home, Brittany was refusing to talk to her and to top it all off it was Monday. Sighing tiredly she fixed her eyes on the blurring scenes outside the window. The bus stopped at another stop and a crowd of people got in. A girl plopped down beside Santana. Santana had seen the girl on the bus before but she didn't usually pay much attention to her. She was probably only about seventeen or eighteen. She was wearing a black hoodie and a strange, almost neon orange baseball cap. She also had a messenger bag and was fiddling with the locket on her neck.

"Hi" the girl greeted Santana cheerfully.

"Hey" Santana frowned.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Just a bad morning" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." the girl said sympathetically before her eyes lit up. "I'm Addie, what's your name?"

"Santana" Santana said slightly annoyed.

"I like that name it's pretty" Addie said.

"Thanks" Santana nodded.

"Where are you headed?" Addie asked as she gestured wildly to the bus.

"I'm headed to work" Santana said.

"Me too. I work as a waitress what do you do?" Addie said.

"I work as a singer. How old are you?" Santana said. Addie looked a little young to already be working. Santana was only twenty two but still.

"I just turned eighteen last week. I have a son. You wanna see?" Addie said opening her locket and sticking it out for Santana to see. In the locket was a small picture of a pale, curly, blonde haired, blue eyed boy about two.

"What's his name?" Santana asked.

"Levi" Addie said happily.

"He's pretty cute" Santana said giving her a slight smile.

"He is" Addie nodded before shutting her locket and turning to Santana. "You want some taffy?"

"Taffy?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Taffy's great when you're having a bad day" Addie said, digging in her messenger bag before she thrust a piece of taffy into Santana's hand.

"Thanks" Santana chuckled.

"You're welcome" Addie grinned.

"Why do you carry around taffy?" Santana asked curiously.

"I like taffy and Levi loves taffy. It's easier just to have it on hand." Addie shrugged.

"You are such a cheerful person. You'd love my girlfriend Brittany" Santana said sadly. A pang hit her heart. Her and Brittany had a huge fight and Brittany hadn't talked to her in almost a week.

"Oh that's so sweet. I had a girlfriend but my dad didn't like her so we broke up. I have a boyfriend now and my dad likes him. I don't really like him though" Addie said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then why are you dating him?" Santana asked.

"My dad likes him. My mom likes him. Everyone likes him" Addie shrugged.

"Why don't you like him?" Santana asked.

"He's mean. He likes to hit. He's not Elise" Addie listed off the reasons.

"Elise was your girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I loved her. We stopped talking and then my dad made me start dating Ethan" Addie explained.

"Oh" Santana said not knowing what else to say.

"Enough about me. Now tell me about Brittany" Addie insisted.

"She's kind, she's bubbly, she's sweet. She's an amazing dancer. She can always see right through my masks. She's just an amazing person" Santana smiled.

"She sounds like it" Addie said.

"Even though we fight sometimes I know she loves me" Santana said.

"That's good" Addie grinned.

"I really think she'd love you" Santana commented.

"I wish I could meet her" Addie said.

"Maybe one day you will" Santana shrugged.

"Maybe I will." Addie said.

"You know she's not talking to me right now. We had a huge fight" Santana sighed.

"Oh gosh. Well you need to talk to her" Addie said with a small frown.

"I've tried" Santana said.

"Well you need to try some more. Show Brittany you love her and nothings going to change that. Life's too short to let time be wasted" Addie said firmly.

"I will, I promise" Santana chuckled.

"Here give her this" Addie said and handed Santana a small box of taffy. "Get her a flower too. Not a rose though. Those are two common. Get her a lily, those are the best"

"OK I can do that" Santana nodded.

"You should sing her a sing too. I think she'd like that" Addie smiled.

"How did you get to be so smart on dating?" Santana teased.

"Elise and I fought a lot when we first started dating. I used to get her daisies because those were her favorites. I never gave her taffy though. She liked to sing to me" Addie explained.

"Well, I will definitely try your plan" Santana said. The bus started slowing down and Addie looked out the window.

"Oh, this is my stop. Good luck Santana. Have a great day and remember to smile" Addie beamed before she stood up and got off the bus. Santana shook her head chuckling. That night she tried what Addie said and it worked. The next day Santana wanted to thank Addie but Addie wasn't on the bus. When she saw the newspaper headline she found out why.

_**Young Mother and Infant Son Slain**_

The paper reported that eighteen year old Addison Hartley and her two year old son had been killed by her boyfriend in a drunken rage. Santana was devastated so she went home that night, hugged Brittany extra tightly and told her very seriously she loved her a lot. Brittany gave her a strange look but Santana just repeated herself. Brittany smiled and returned the affections. Months later Santana would tell Brittany about Addie but not then.

!#!#!##!#!#!##!##!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!### !#!#!##!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!##!#!#!##!#!##!#!#!##!#! #!##!#!#!#!#

**What do y'all think? This is my first Glee fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while, but had no inspiration. This turned out a lot better than I though. I apologize if Santana is a little OOC**. **I wrote a story like this once so I thought I'd try it a little differently. Hope you liked it :).**

**-JJ**


End file.
